Stands which are used to help in stabilizing umbrellas are known. Some examples of known related art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,168, issued to Ziph on May 2, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,249, issued to Peterson on Oct. 11, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,079, issued to Reisling on Oct. 22, 1974. The above cited prior art devices attach to the shaft of a shade umbrella which is typical of the Beach and/or Lawn umbrella. In each of the cited prior art devices the stand is of a rigid construction. This rigid construction not only uses space during use but adds bulk to items being transported to the desired site of umbrella installation. Reisling discloses a stand of solid construction which would also add weight to the bulk of the stand. It has been determined that there is a need for an umbrella stand which would be relatively compact; light in weight; adaptable to receiving the shaft of a shade umbrella; while providing a convenient means for adding weight to the umbrella when windy condition exist.
None of the known prior art devices provide the combination of features of the present invention.